


You Suck at Goodbye

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, baekho sucks at goodbye, baekmin is life, basically something that i had laying around since the final of pd101, minhyun doesnt mind, props for procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Inspired by a dialogue in supernatural that goes, “You suck at goodbyes.”Dean means it when he said that Castiel sucks at goodbye, the angel just vanished into thin air midway, without a care in the world. That is a fact, and that is annoying.However, with Baekho and Minhyun, the phrase got a little... too literal. Baekho sucks at goodbye, and Minhyun likes it. That is a fact.





	You Suck at Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I need more baekmin, give me more baekmin.

Minhyun sighed, stepped foot at the familiar place. Aron and Jonghyun glanced at him from in front of the TV, the leader gave him a big smile while Aron shrugged at him, tight lipped. He knew the eldest was itching to say a word or two, to console him like he did to the other three, or just to simply congratulate him. However, Minhyun had made it clear when he texted Ren that he wouldn’t want none of that.

No consolation, no goodbye, no tears, and specifically no congratulations.

“Have you had dinner? Baekren’s out buying hotteok.” Aron stated as Minhyun walked towards them. The tall vocalist nodded, proceeding to wrap his ridiculously long limbs into Aron’s sitting frame, earning a restrained ‘oomph’ from him.

“Did you shrink, hyung? You’re smaller than you used to.” Minhyun commented, nuzzling his nose on Aron’s shoulder.

He heard Jonghyun snickered at his comments and turned his head to reciprocate the smile.

“And to hear you complaining about Seonho’s assault..” Jonghyun shook his head, pretending to give Minhyun a nasty look.

“Hey. I’m the hugger, not the tree.” He laughed back

Aron had wriggled his way off Minhyun’s hug and settled with having the vocalist leaning on his lap instead when Dongho and Minki came through the front door. The maknae grumbled about the line being longer than it used to be months ago, stopping only after seeing Minhyun on the sofa. Dongho simply grinned at them.

“I thought you wouldn’t be here until at least 11 p.m,” Minki beamed, putting the hotteok on the table. “Are you staying the night?” he asked.

Minhyun nodded. “I’m probably gonna fetch some stuff to, and put up a list of chores to do, when to do them, and who’s responsible.” He continued, wriggling to get a piece of paper from his back pocket.

Dongho groaned as Minhyun tossed him the paper, telling him that it wasn’t necessary.

“How is it not necessary? You saw the pile of laundry our hyung left. And he was _one_ person. Multiply that by four and we’ll have pest control raiding the place.” Minhyun added, rolling his eye.

“It’s not that bad!” came Aron’s defense, jutting his lower lip in attempt to back up his argument with a little aegyo. Of course, _not working._ (the guy’s like… mid forty or something, he should stop.)

 

* * *

 

Minhyun lost it as he closed his dorm room, all alone and about to get even more alone. The vocalist mentally thanked his bandmates for not being awkward and treated him like it was just any other day, like he wasn’t a part of any new band, and like he’s not having to go back to his new dorm tomorrow.

Except that he _had_ to go back to his new dorm tomorrow, they ain’t giving the members much day off now that promotion’s getting near. Not that they had more before anyway.

Don’t get him wrong, Minhyun loved everyone in Wanna One so much. Daniel and Ong are pieces of trash, of course, but they’re the adorable kind of trash and Minhyun loved watching them pulling pranks and annoying the hell out of the other members. Jisung and Sungwoon are also great, a bit chatty but overall godsend, and don’t even get him started on the youngsters. They’re great, _greatest,_ even.

Amidst all that, Minhyun just can’t shake the weird feeling in his gut. A longing for his Aron Hyung, for Jonghyun, for Minki, and for his stupid boyfriend, Kang Dongho. They were his home and he would love to be able to meet them more often than once in every god-knows-how-many months.

He was in deep _saudade_ when someone knocked on his door.

Springing it open without even hearing Minhyun’s ‘yes come in it’s unlocked’ was Dongho, wide grin, loose tshirt, and something that looked like Jonghyun’s shorts. “Ew you’re mopping.” He stated. Minhyun rolled his eyes, but patted the empty space on his bed nonetheless.

“How are you, babe?” Dongho asked, hovering over Minhyun’s frame. Hint of concern and longing in his eyes.

The younger reached out to circle his hand on Dongho’s neck, pulling him closer, choosing to let Dongho find out the answer in their kiss. It was slow and long and tender, the kind that says ‘I miss you’ when words failed.

They pried off with moist eyes and bruised lip, as well as wide smiles and swollen hearts. Dongho pulled him closer and Minhyun could feel him melting away in the process. He had missed Dongho too much and he could tell from the touches he left, that Dongho missed him just as much.

Both didn’t exchange much word, just hot touches and not-so-innocent stares. Dongho let Minhyun trace butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulder as he continued to caress the younger’s sides. _Oh how he missed Minhyun_.

Dongho pulled away slightly to slide his top off, eyes glued on Minhyun as he watched the younger do the same. It wasn’t long until they had their lips reconnected in a heated kiss, tongue and all. The kiss then turned into love bites and Dongho leaving small marks around his shoulder and collarbones.

“Dongho—photoshoot—Ah! Tomorrow!” Minhyun gasped, warning his boyfriend about how he didn’t need hickeys at the moment. Which to his dismay, is shrugged off with a halfhearted ‘ _wear turtleneck’_ from Dongho, continuing to nip on Minhyun’s exposed shoulder.

Minhyun laughed. _Typical Dongho_.

His laugh was cut short as Dongho started to knead him over his restraining jeans, creating delicious friction in his lower areas. Minhyun shuddered, but moved his hip to allow Dongho better access. The latter smirked, lowering Minhyun’s zipper in an agonizingly slow pace. He laughed a little at the exasperated sigh leaving Minhyun’s lip.

Their lip crashed again, sloppy and brusque. Dongho had already freed him from the restraining clothes and stroked him lazily. He moaned into the kiss, telling the older to go faster. Dongho complied, applying more pressure and picked up his pace. He savored the look in Minhyun’s face as he came undone into his hand. Minhyun was fucking beautiful like this, and he’s glad he had this side of him all for himself.

Dongho didn’t get to stare for long, as Minhyun already pushed him down, pinning him on his back. He felt the taller’s hand sneaked under his boxer shorts, cold hands against his own throbbing member. Minhyun was skilled. His strokes were shallow and slow at first, then quickly pacing as more pressure was applied. Dongho grunted, moaning along with each strokes. Then Minhyun tugged and rubbed circles along the head, sending him into completion with a loud cry. _(“For God’s sake, Baekmin, keep it down!”)_

They laid there, arms tangled, savoring their time together. “I love you, Minhyunah.” Dongho smiled, pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. Minhyun giggled before returning the gesture.

Then Dongho rolled to his side before straddling Minhyun, pinning the younger’s hands down as he dipped down, leaving another trail of kisses down Minhyun’s neck and torso. He traced the mark he had left earlier, rolling his tongue into each and every red blotch. He glanced at Minhyun, who was back to whimpering and moaning under his touch, and lowered his head to graze his hardened nipples.

He didn’t waste mush time playing with Minhyun’s nubs as he continued trailing lower, down to his abs and following the curve on his hips to Minhyun’s leaking erection. He gave the head a good suck, feeling Minhyun slightly thrust at the sensation before engulfing him whole. Dongho’s good with his mouth, both when he used it to sing and to suck.  

The younger had to bit down his moan as Dongho started to hum, sending shivers down Minhyun’s spine with each vibration. He gripped the sheets, trying to level himself, as he came into Dongho’s warm cavern. Dongho didn’t pull away, taking Minhyun’s load in. He swirled his tongue around the overly sensitive tip, sucking one last time, making sure to milk Minhyun dry. The actions elicited a cry from the younger, who was still hazy from his orgasm. He made sure to curse the brawny vocalist for the _unnecessary_ stimulation.

Dongho climbed back to his side, scooping Minhyun back to his arms. The pulled the older man closer, snuggling in his broad chest.

“Baekho, you suck at goodbye.” Minhyun muttered. “Literally!” He added, and Dongho laughed into his lip,

“Well I’d fuck but I don’t want Daehwi to poke around asking why you’re limping.”

“Shut up.” Minhyun grinned, pretending to roll his eyes.  

 

_“Make me.”_


End file.
